Brody Weston
Brody Weston ist ein Student an der NYADA und Kommilitone von Rachel, der seinen ersten Auftritt in der Folge Die neue und die alte Rachel hat. Er und Rachel gehen ein paar Mal miteinander aus und kommen in der Folge Ladies First zusammen, wo er von ihr gefragt wird, ob er bei ihr einziehen will. In der darauffolgenden Folge Kalender Boys sieht man, dass Brody dem zugestimmt hat und seither im Bushwick-Apartment wohnt. In Eine lässt das Lieben 'wird bekannt, dass er und Rachel eine offene Beziehung führen, welche in 'Heimliche Laster endet, da sich herausstellt, dass er als Gigolo arbeitet. Brody ist außerdem der Assistent von Cassandra July und hilft ihr beim Unterrichten ihrer Tanzklasse bzw. übernimmt die Stunden, wenn sie nicht kann. Er wird von Dean Geyer dargestellt. Biografie 'Staffel Vier' thumb|left|Brody trifft auf RachelIn Die neue und die alte Rachel singt Brody unter der Gemeinschaftsdusche an der NYADA Sister Christian, wobei er, als er aus dieser tritt, Rachel bemerkt. Die beiden kommen ins Gespräch und unterhalten sich zunächst über Cassandra July, welcher er es zu verdanken hat, dass er eine Rolle in einem Broadwaystück gespielt hat und erwähnt, dass er nachts ebenfalls gern das Bad benutzt, da ihn die anderen wegen seiner Pflegerituale immer aufziehen. Er macht ihr Mut, dass sie daran glauben soll, es zu schaffen, weil sie deswegen an der NYADA ist, da sie eine der Besten der Besten ist und merkt nebenbei an, dass er hetero ist. Danach sitzt er mit ihr zusammen im "runden Raum", wo Carmen Tibideaux die Studenten willkommen heißt und erklärt, dass die Erstsemestler nur zweimal die Möglichkeit haben, in diesem Raum zu singen, nämlich einmal bei der Wintershow und einmal jetzt gleich, bei ihrem Debüt, was laut Brody auch als "Studienanfängerausmusterung" bezeichnet wird. Er sieht sich an, wie Rachel New York State of Mind singt und gibt ihr hinterher stehende Ovationen, worauf sich Carmen missbilligend zu ihm umdreht. Danach geht er zu Rachel, auf ihrem Handy ein Foto von Finn betrachtet und will wissen, ob das ihr Freund ist. Als sie bejaht, erzählt er ihr, dass er damals, als er an der NYADA anfing, auch eine Freundin zu Hause hatte, aber nach sechs Wochen Schluss war. Rachel entgegnet, dass sie nie mit Finn Schluss machen würde und Brody erwidert, dass niemand gesagt hat, dass sie das tun muss. Er meint zu ihr, dass er sie deswegen thumb|Brody muntert Rachel aufaufgesucht hat um ihr mitzuteilen, dass sie alle in Carmens Stunde "platt gemacht" hat und es echt "richtig super" war. Rachel ist zwar dankbar für das Kompliment, lässt ihn aber wissen, dass sie sich fehl am Platz fühlt, weswegen er äußert, dass er es verstehen kann, weil sie sich zu einem anderen Menschen entwickelt, was auch der Grund dafür ist, dass sie nach New York kam, um eben dieses neue, positiv veränderte Mädchen zu sein. Daraufhin verlangt er ihr Handy und macht ein Foto von ihnen. Er sagt ihr, dass sie toll aussieht und merkt an, dass sie nicht gegen ihr neues Ich ankämpfen soll, da sie, laut ihm, den anderen noch ziemlich "Feuer unter dem Hintern" machen wird. Brody gibt ihr außerdem den Rat damit anzufangen, den damaligen Erinnerungen neue hinzuzufügen und äußert, dass er sie zum Unterricht bringt, worauf er ihr seine Hand reicht, die sie ergreift. thumb|left|Oops!... I Did It AgainBrody trainiert in Britney 2.0 gerade im Park, wenn Rachel zu ihm kommt und sich freut sie zu sehen, da er sie in der Dusche schon vermisst hat. Sie möchte ihn um einen Gefallen bitten und erzählt, dass Cassie ihr gesagt hat, dass sie nicht sexy wäre, worauf er ewidert, dass sie "total sexy" ist. Rachel meint, dass sie sich echt freuen würde, wenn er mit ihr tanzt, da sie in ihrer Klasse zu wenig Jungs haben. Brody erwidert, dass Cassandra "nicht so drauf steht", wenn Männer der oberen Jahrgänge bei ihr mitmachen und fügt grinsend hinzu, dass es gerade deshalb "verdammt viel Spaß" machen wird. Später gehen die beiden zu Cassies Unterricht, welche von ihm wissen will, was er hier macht. Rachel erklärt ihr die Lage und performt dann Oops!... I Did It Again, wobei er ihr mit tanzt. Cassandra ist nicht wirklich beeindruckt und meint, nachdem Brody äußert, dass Rachel unglaublich war, dass er es war, während sie nur ok ist. Als sie weiter die Performance niedermacht, wehrt sich Rachel, wobei er noch zu ihr sagt, es nicht zu tun, doch sie hört nicht auf ihn und wird am Ende von Cassie aus der Klasse geworfen. Brody besucht sie später im Bushwick-Apartment und wird von Kurt begrüßt bzw eingelassen. Als dieser sie allein lässt, um ihnen Privatsphäre zu geben, bewundert er zunächst ihr zu Hause und lässt sie wissen, dass er 45 Minuten mit der Bahn hierher thumb|Brody schenkt Rachel eine Orchideegebraucht hat und keine Ahnung hatte, obwohl er seit drei Jahren in New York lebt, dass überhaupt eine nach Bushwick rausfährt. Er schenkt ihr eine Orchidee und erklärt, dass diese viel Glück in einer neuen Wohnung bringt und für eine Pflanze außerdem noch sexy ist. Brody sagt Rachel dann, dass er wirklich gern mit ihr getanzt hat und sie sehr sexy findet. Dabei streicht er ihr durchs Haar und ist kurz davor sie zu küssen, doch sie stoppt ihn, da sie noch immer Finn liebt. Er äußert, dass er ihre Grenzen respektiert, aber sie auch wissen soll, dass er, wenn er sie sieht, egal worüber sie reden oder was sie machen, immer nur daran denkt, sie küssen zu wollen. Brody wünsch ihr noch viel Freude mit der Orchidee und geht. Später lehnt er an der Tür während Rachels Tanzuntericht und lächelt zunächst, wenn Cassandra ihr einen Tanzpartner zuteilt, ist aber dann enttäuscht, wenn sie eng mit ihm tanzt. thumb|left|A Change Would Do You GoodIn Wenn die Muse nicht küsst kommt Brody in den Raum, als Rachel gerade übt und bewundert ihren neuen Look, in dem er ihr sagt, dass sie unglaublich aussieht. Er meint, dass es heißt, bis man nicht sein erstes Umstyling gehabt hat, man in New York City noch nicht komplett angekommen ist und dass seins sechs Monate gewartet hat. Als Rachel überrascht in Frage stellt, dass er eins nötig hatte, da ihn ja jedes Mädchen an der NYADA will, stimmt er ihr zu und erzählt ihr, dass er aber vor vier Jahren noch ein dürrer Junge aus einem "Provincenest" in Montana war, mit einer schlimmen Frisur und zusammengewachsenen Augenbrauen, weshalb die älteren ihn unter ihre Fittiche nahmen, ihm Haarwachs und das Sportstudio zeigten und so sein Leben veränderten. Er ist der Meinung, als Rachel äußert, dass durch die äußere auch die innere Veränderung anfängt, es genau umgekehrt ist, da er inzwischen glaubt, dass das Äußere der Spiegel dessen ist, wie man sich im Inneren fühlt. Er möchte wissen woran sie arbeitet und Rachel berichtet ihm, dass es eine neue Nummer ist, da sie jeden Tag etwas tun muss, damit "ihre Maschine geölt" bleibt, genau wie er. Sie zeigt ihm den Song, zu dem Brody äußert, dass er ihn liebt und die beiden singen A Change Would Do You Good, zunächst im Tanzstudio und dann durch die Straßen New Yorks. Hinterher lädt sie ihn ein, ihm etwas zu kochen, so dass er später an ihrer Tür steht und ihr ein Kompliment über ihr Aussehen macht, in dem er sie fragt, ob sie so heiß ist oder nur dampft. Nachdem er von ihr thumb|Brody bei seinem Date mit Rachelreingelassen wird, erzählt sie ihm, dass sie gern etwas für ihn gekocht hätte, es aber vermasselt hat, weshalb es nur Pizza gibt. Brody hat damit kein Problem, da Essen Essen ist und der Versuch zählt, weil noch nie ein Mädchen für ihn gekocht hat. Die beiden unterhalten sich über ihre Kindheit und er berichtet, dass er, als er klein war, besessen von Ace Of Base war. da sie heiße Frauen sind, die selbst ein Instrument spielen. Rachel erzählt ihm im Gegenzug, dass sie mit acht ihren ersten Liebesbrief von einem Jungen namens Tony bekam und ihm diesen wieder zurückgab, nachdem sie alle Grammatik- und Rechtschreibfehler korrigierte. Sie fügt hinzu, dass sie das bisher noch nie jemandem erzählt hat, auch nicht Finn, worauf er sie wissen lässt, dass, egal wie wunderschön es gerade ist, sie ganz unbesorgt sein soll und sie nur Freunde sind. Nachdem sie sich kurz ansehen, küssen sie sich, werden aber durch ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen, von dem Rachel ausgeht, dass es sich dabei um Kurt, der immer seinen Schlüssel vergisst, handelt. Sie ist geschockt, als sie aufmacht und sich Finn gegenüber sieht, der sie anlächelt, was aber nur so lange anhält, bis er Brody bemerkt. thumb|left|Give Your Heart A BreakBrody ist in Trennung ist der Liebe Tod? ebenfalls im "Callbacks" und begrüßt Rachel und Finn. Sie unterhalten sich etwas, bis er meint, dass die beiden etwas singen sollten, welcher aber ablehnt und stattdessen vorschlägt, dass Brody und Rachel singen. Er stimmt zu und singt mit ihr Give Your Heart A Break, wobei sie sich während des Songs immer wieder intensiv ansehen. Finn will später von Rachel wissen, ob das mit Brody nur Freundschaft ist, worauf sie zunächst versucht es ihm zu erklären, aber von ihm unterbrochen wird, da er die Wahrheit hören will. Rachel gibt daraufhin zu, dass Brody und sie sich geküsst haben. thumb|Brody tanzt mit CassandraIn Glease wird Brody zusammen mit ein paar anderen Studenten der oberen Jahrgänge von Cassandra in ihren Unterricht gebracht, damit sie den Erstsemestlern auf "die Sprünge helfen". Er geht gleich zu Rachel und will wissen, ob alles gut bei ihr ist, da er sie wochenlang nicht gesehen hat. Sie erzählt ihm daraufhin, dass sie ihr erstes Off-Broadway-Vorsprechen hat und fragt ihn, ob er Lust hat ihr zu helfen. Brody sagt zu, worauf sie von Cassandra, die mit gehört hat, unterbrochen werden und ihr davon abrät, weil sie "lebend gefressen" wird, da sie noch nicht "tough" genug ist. Rachel hingegen ist davon überzeugt, dass sie es aushält und schlägt ihr vor, ebenfalls vorzusprechen, um wieder "ins Spiel zu kommen". Cassandra antwortet nicht darauf, sondern beruft eine fünfminütige Pause ein, in der sie sich bei Brody danach erkundigt, ob er Lust hätte ihr Assistent zu sein. Er stimmt zu und meint aber, dass er erst nächste Woche und nicht wie von ihr vorgeschlagen, schon diese, anfangen kann, da er Rachel schon seine Hilfe versprochen hat. Später tanzt er mit Cassie zu There Are Worse Things I Could Do, was mit einem Kuss endet. Als er von Rachel angerufen wird, nimmt Cassandra den Anruf entgegen und erzählt ihr, dass sie mit ihm geschlafen hat. thumb|left|Brody tanzt mit RachelBrody geht in Wiedersehen macht Freunde ins Tanzstudio und sagt den Studenten, dass Cassandra nicht kommen kann, weil sie es nicht erträgt wieder im selben Raum "mit ihrer Mittelmäßigkeit" zu sein, wobei er aber glaubt, dass sie einfach nur einen Kater hat, so dass er die Stunde übernimmt. Er geht zu Rachel, die ihre Sachen packt und gehen will und fragt sie, ob es ein Problem gibt. Zunächst meint sie, dass jeder hier viel Geld bezahlt um von einem Profi und keinem Assistenten unterricht zu werden und gibt dann zu, dass sie sauer auf ihn ist, weil er mit Cassandra geschlafen hat. Er versteht das Problem nicht, weil es sie zum Einen nichts angeht und er ihr zum Anderen einen Gefallen tun wollte, in dem er ihr für ihr Broadway-Vorsprechen hilft, sie ihn aber wegen Finn versetzt hat. Er schnappt sich ihre Hand und die beiden tanzen, während er zu ihr meint, dass sie nicht mehr auf der High School ist und Erwachsene erwachsene Entscheidungen treffen. Brody rät ihr nicht so ein "verrücktes Mädchen" zu werden, dessen Gedanken man zu lesen hat, worauf sie erwidert, dass man kein Gedankenleser sein muss um zu wissen, dass Cassandra ihre Erzfeindin ist. Als sie wissen will, ob es wenigstens "scheiße" war, entgegnet er, dass es der Hammer war, schon allein wegen Cassies Hintern, verspricht ihr aber, dass es nie wieder passieren wird, weil sie Freunde sind und er sie nicht verletzen will. Daraufhin erkundigt er sich danach, was sie zu Thanksgiving macht und als sie von ihrem "kleinen, privaten Waisenkinderthanksgiving" mit Kurt erzählt, schlägt er vor, zu ihnen zu kommen und das Kochen zu übernehmen, da er sich noch gut daran erinnert, als Rachel es versucht hat. thumb|Let´s Have A Kiki /Turkey Lurkey TimeSie stimmt zu und so ist er später im Bushwick-Apartment und bereitet den Truthahn vor, wobei er mit Kurt darüber diskutiert, weil er diesen in einer Plastikbeutel verpacken will. Er bittet Rachel darum, den Vogel mit Butter einzureiben, was sie macht, auch wenn sie Vegetarierin ist. Brody hilft ihr dabei, da sie es ihm "richtig geben" und hm zeigen muss, dass sie ihn liebt. Danach holt er den Truthahn aus dem Ofen und fragt Kurt, ob er ihnen die Ehre erweist, den Vogel anzuschneiden. Der lehnt ab und lässt, als es an der Tür klopft, Isabelles Freunde herein, worauf ihr "Waisenessen" zu einer Party wird. Als diese verspätet ebenfalls erscheint, performen sie Let's Have A Kiki/Turkey Lurkey Time. Dabei will Brody wissen, was ein "Kiki" ist und bekommt es von den Anwesenden mit Hilfe des Songs erklärt. thumb|left|Brody macht Rachel MutIn Schwanengesang geht Brody zu Rachel und fragt sie, ob sie wegen ihres bevorstehenden Auftritts bei der Wintershow an der NYADA sehr nervös ist. Er erinnert sie an ihr Gespräch bei ihrem ersten Treffen, wo er zu ihr meinte, dass sie hier ist, weil sie zu den Besten der Besten gehört. Da sie auf einer Treppe stehen, geht er ein paar Stufen hoch, um auf gleicher Höhe mit ihr zu sein und hält ihre Hand, wobei er ihr "toi toi toi" wünscht. Kurz bevor er gehen kann, hält Rachel ihn auf und küsst ihn. Er will wissen wofür das war und sie erklärt ihm, dass sie zukünftig alle Dinge so angehen wird, als wäre es die letzte Chance für sie. Sie werden von Kurt gestört, der Rachel mitteilt, dass sie dran ist. Brody sieht sich mit ihm ihren Auftritt an und lächelt. Als sie fertig ist, werden er und Kurt von ihr umarmt, welcher überraschenderweise ebenfalls etwas vortragen muss. Wenn er Being Alive singt und bei der Zeile "somebody hold me too close (jemand hält mich zu nahe)" ankommt, sehen sich Brody und Rachel an, wobei er ihre Hand nimmt und für den Rest des Songs hält. thumb|Brody ist verwirrt, dass Rachel sauer istBrody ist in Ladies First im Bushwik-Apartment und schläft bei Rachel, die Kurt am Morgen erzählt, dass sie zusammen Essen waren, wonach er sie nicht allein nach Hause gehen lassen wollte und da die Bahnfahrt zu ihm ewig dauert, vorschlug, bei ihr zu übernachten. Danach spazieren Kurt und Rachel durch New York, wo er ihr erzählt, dass er ein Auge auf jemanden geworfen hat und sie ihm vorschlägt, besagten jemand um ein Date zu bitten, so dass sie zusammen mit Brody zu viert ganz oft ausgehen können. Sie geht über die Straße, wo er auf sie wartet und umarmt ihn. Danach wartet sie auf seine Ankunft im Apartment, da sie zum Essen verabredet waren und ist wütend wenn er verspätend auftaucht. Sie schmeißt das Essen weg, da es jetzt kalt ist und ist ziemlich sauer. Brody entschuldigt sich dafür und erklärt, dass sein Zug Verspätung hatte, worauf sie meint, dass er einfach früher los gehen soll. Als sie weiter wütend umher läuft und auf ihn schimpft, geht er zu ihr und stimmt ihr zu, bringt aber zu seiner Entlastung hervor, dass es "klirrend kalt" war, als er auf die Bahn gewartet hat. Rachel will wissen, ob er ihr jetzt leid tun muss, was er verneint, da es ganz egal war, da die Bahn ihn zu ihr bringen sollte und fügt hinzu, dass er die ganze Zeit nur gedacht hat, dass er den ganzen Athumb|left|Brody versucht Rachel zu beruhigenbend, auch sein gesamtes Leben auf den Zug warten würde, wenn er wüsste, dass er seinen letzten Tag mit ihr verbringt. Versöhnlich gestimmt schlägt Rachel ihm vor, dass Essen in der Mikrowelle aufzuwärmen, doch Brody hält sie davon ab, weil sie noch ewig viel Zeit dafür haben und gern tanzen würde. Auf ihren Einwurf, dass keine Musik läuft, entgegnet er, dass sie sich sie dann vorstellen müssen. Während Ryder auf dem Sadie Hawkins-Tanz I Only Have Eyes For You singt, sieht man immer mal wieder Brody und Rachel tanzen und als die Musik endet, verspricht er ihr, dass er sich nie wieder verspäten wird. Er meint, dass er sich ein Apartment in der Nähe sucht, worauf sie ihm vorschlägt, bei ihr und Kurt einzuziehen. thumb|Brody diskutiert mit KurtIn Kalender Boys sieht man, dass er Rachels Angebot angenommen hat und bei ihr und Kurt eingezogen ist. Nackt setzt er sich zu ihm an den Küchentisch, was diesen verägert und seine Mitbewohnerin zur Rechenschaft zieht. Brody erklärt ihm, dass er sich seines Körpers nicht schämt und damit Rachel seine Unterstützung zeigen will, die erzählt, dass sie in einem Studentenfilm mitspielt und darin eine oben ohne Szene haben wird. Kurt ist der Meinung, dass sie eine ernsthafe Schauspielerin ist und nicht nackt auftreten muss, doch Brody äußert, dass, wenn sie einen Oscar gewinnen will, die "Möpse" raus müssen, dabei ein paar Schaulspielerinnen aufzählend, die sich ebenfalls entblößt haben. thumb|left|Während Bring Him HomeBrody erklärt in Die Diva in dir Rachel, was der "Midnight Madnes" ist: der Fight-Club der NYADA, wo anstatt geprügelt gesungen wird. Zweimal pro Jahr brechen die Studenten in ein Klassenzimmer ein und singen mit allen erlaubten Mitteln "sozusagen ums Leben", wobei der Sieger "ultimative Prahlrechte" für die restliche Zeit an der NYADA bekommt, während der Verlierer bloßgestellt und gedemütigt wird. Er präsentiert später den "Midnight Madness" und erklärt noch mal die Regeln. Anschließend teilt er Kurt und Rachel, welchen Song sie singen müssen, worauf die beiden mit Bring Him Home gegeneinander antreten. Danach sagt Brody den Zuschauern, dass sie ihre Wahl treffen und sich zu ihrem Favoriten stellen sollen. Er zählt die Stimmen und verkündet, dass Kurt "mit dem hauchdünnsten Vorsprung der Midnight-Madness-Geschichte" gewonnen hat. thumb|Brody erwartet RachelIn Eine lässt das Lieben wird er zuerst während Rachels und Finns Gespräch im Lima Bean erwähnt, wo dieser davon ausging, dass Brody sie begleiten würde und nicht gedacht hätte, dass sie am Valelntinstag getrennt sein möchten. Rachel erzählt ihm, dass das auch zu einem ziemlichen Streitpunkt zwischen ihnen geführt hat, weil Brody "baff" war zu einer Hochzeit von fremden Leuten zu gehen. Danach kommt sie von Wills und Emmas Fasthochzeit zurück und findet das Aparment entsprechend für den Valentinstag dekoriert vor. Brody kommentiert das damit, dass er eine Kleinigkeit zusammengestellt, was ihn zwei Tage gekostet hat, sie es ihm aber wert war. Rachel küsst ihn zum Dank und er fügt hinzu, dass er ein schlechtes Gewissen hat, weil sie am Valentinstag nicht zusammen waren, was sie jetzt, wo Kurt und Santana noch unterwegs sind, laut ihm, schamlos ausnutzen werden. Die beiden küssen sich nochmal, worauf er von ihr wissen will, ob sie einen anderen geküsst hat, weil sie irgendwie anders küsst. thumb|left|Brodys GeheimnisRachel hingegen fragt ihn, was ist, wenn es so wäre, da sie eine offene und moderen Beziehung führen und Brody stimmt ihr zu, merkt aber an, dass der Schlüssel dafür ist, dass sie, bei allem was sie machen ehrlich zueinander sind. Er will von ihr wissen, ob sie mit Finn zusammen waren, doch sie meint nur, dass er diesen vergessen soll, da der in Ohio lebt, während sie bei ihm ist. Brody bedankt sich für ihre Ehrlichkeit und erzählt ihr auf ihre Nachfrage, wie es bei ihm war, ob er mit jemandem zusammen war, da es New York sicher viele einsame Frauen am Valentinstag gibt, dass er zu Hause war und sich Gewichtheben auf DVD angesehen hat. Seine Worte werden jedoch Lügen gestraft als eine Rückblende von ihm folgt, wo er ein Hotelzimmer verlässt und ein Bündel Scheine zählt, was darauf hindeutet, dass er sich prostituiert ist. Er kommt in Dramen á la Hollywood nicht vor, wird aber zunächst von Adam erwähnt, der erzählt, dass Brody arbeitet und deswegen nicht anwesend ist. Danach sagt Rachel Santana, dass nicht nur sie sich unwohl mit ihr fühlt, sondern auch Brody. Diese kommt auf ihn zu sprechen, als sie meint, dass er komplett geistesgestört ist. Santana bezeichnet ihn während ihrer Erklärung immer wieder als Plastikpuppe oder dass er aus Plastik bestünde und zeigt danach, dass sie einen Pager und 1.200 $ bar bei ihm gefunden hat, was sie zu dem Schluss bringt, dass er ein Drogendealer ist. Rachel verteidigt ihn und ruft ihn zum Beweis an. Auf ihre Frage wo er steckt, antwortet er, dass wegen des Schneesturms die Brücken gesperrt wurden und er deswegen bei einem Kumpel festhängt. Er meint dann noch, dass er jetzt auflegt und nach Hause kommt so bald es geht. Brody wird noch einmal von Santana erwähnt, die später wissen will wo er steckt und äußert, nachdem Rachel genervt sagt, dass er unter der Dusche ist, dass er sich die "Drogenscham" von seinem "makellosen Körper" reibt. thumb|How To Be A HeartbreakerIn Fehde ist Brody in einem Hotel und wird von einem Mann angsprochen, der seinen Namen wissen will. Er sagt ihm, dass er Owen heißt, worauf der andere meint, dass er locker bleiben soll und ihn warnt, dass er aufpassen soll, da man hier nicht wirklich allein ist. Brody erklärt ihm, dass das eigentlich nicht sein Ding ist und es nur wegen seiner Studiengebühren macht. Daraufhin singt er How To Be A Heartbreaker und tanzt mit einer Frau, mit der in einem Hotelzimmer endet und sie daran erinnert, dass er nur Bargeld nimmt, was deutlich macht, dass er ein Gigolo ist. Danach ist er im Apartment und singt unter der Dusche Closer, während Santana ihre Chance wittert und seinen Pager stiehlt. Sie kommt zu ihm an die NYADA, wo er gerade Tanzunterricht gibt und warnt die Mädels, ihm nicht zu nahe zu kommen, außer sie sind gegen Herpers immun. Brody beruft eine Pause ein und will wissen was sie hier zu suchen hat. Auf ihre bissige thumb|left|Brody sagt Finn, dass er Rachel liebtErklärung entgegnet er, dass ihr Problem das ist, dass sie laut, unkultiviert und "große Klappe" mit Talent verwechselt. Santana wiederum äußert, dass Rachel und Kurt ihre Familie sind und droht ihm, dass, wenn er nicht auszieht, sie den beiden die Wahrheit erzählt. Brody lässt sich aber nicht erpressen und meint, dass sie für nichts Beweise hat. Sie erwidert nur, dass sie nichts beweisen muss und performt dann Cold Hearted. Er guckt ihr gelangweilt zu, bis sie hinterher meint, dass er die Koffer packen soll, wonach zu vermuten ist, dass er Rachel von dem Vorfall erzählt, da diese zusammen mit Kurt Santana darauf anspricht. Wieder seinem Job als Gigolo nachgehend läuft Brody den Gang im Hotel entlang und öffnet ein Zimmer, wo er zu seiner Überraschung Santana vorfindet. Er bittet sie es nicht Rachel zu thumb|Prügeleisagen, da er auf das hier nicht stolz ist, doch sie meint, dass es jemand Wichtigeren gibt, den er zu überzeugen hat, worauf Finn den Raum betritt. Nachdem sie sie allein lässt, meint Brody zu ihm, dass er das aufklären kann, doch von ihm wird nur verlangt, dass er aus Rachels Leben verschwinden soll. Er sagt Finn dass er sie liebt, welcher erwidert, dass sie aber doch noch gar nicht weiß, wer er ist, worauf Brody ihn packt und drängt, ihr nichts zu sagen. Dieser jedoch schlägt ihm ins Gesicht, worauf die beiden sich prügeln und dabei das Hotelzimmer demolieren. Brody liegt dann am Boden, wo Finn ihn festnagelt und ihm sagt, dass er sich von seiner zukünftigen Ehefrau fernhalten soll. thumb|left|CreepBrody zieht in Heimliche Laster aus dem Apartment aus und gibt Rachel keinen Grund, sondern sagt ihr, dass sie Freunde bleiben. An der NYADA wird er von ihr, nachdem sie die Wahrheit erfahren hat, damit konfrontiert, doch er sagt ihr, dass sie nicht über ihn urteilen soll und erzählt ihr, dass Finn es war, der ihm ein blaues Auge verpasst hat. Er weiß, dass sie diesen immer noch liebt und auf der Hochzeit mit ihm geschlafen hat, weswegen er von ihr wissen will, wer jetzt als Lügner dasteht. Dennoch entschuldigt sich Brody, sie belogen zu haben und fügt aber hinzu, dass alles, was er ihr über seine Gefühle gesagt hat, der Wahrheit entspricht. Rachel gibt zu auch nicht ehrlich zu ihm gewesen zu sein und ihn als Lückenbüßer benutzt zu haben, worauf die beiden ihre Beziehung beenden. Brody meint, dass es schwer werden wird sie noch an der NYADA zu sehen und singt mit ihr als Abschluss Creep. Er sieht ihr nach, als sie den Raum verlässt und es werden Rückblenden von ihnen gezeigt, wie sie dem jeweils anderen beim Schlafen zusehen. Sie beenden den Song in der Aula an der NYADA, wo die Lichter ausgehen, während sie zurückbleiben. In Gutes braucht seine Zeit wird seine Nacht mit Cassandra noch einmal zur Sprache gebracht, als Rachel von ihr wissen will, ob sie unter anderem auch wegen der "Brody-Sache" so gnadenlos zu ihr war. Diese antwortet ihr, dass es seinen Bauchmuskeln geschuldet gewesen ist, worauf Rachel erwidert, dass Cassie doch viel bessere hat. Beziehungen 'Rachel Berry' :Hauptartikel: Rachel - Brody Beziehung thumb|Brody und RachelRachel und Brody lernen sich in der ersten Folge der vierten Staffel, Die neue und die alte Rachel kennen. Sie verstehen sich auf Anhieb gut miteinander, vor allem weil sie viele Gemeinsamkeiten haben. In Wenn die Muse nicht küsst lädt Rachel Brody zu sich nach Hause ein, wo sie für ihn kochen will, wobei es zu einem Kuss kommt. Rachel trennt sich zwar in Trennung ist der Liebe Tod? 'von Finn, jedoch sind sie und Brody kein Paar, aber ineinander verliebt. So ist er auch für sie in 'Schwanengesang für sie da und es kommt zu einem weiteren Kuss zwischen ihnen. Seit der Folge Ladies First sind die beiden in einer Beziehung und er wird von ihr gefragt, ob er bei ihr einziehen will, was er auch macht. In Eine lässt das Lieben erfährt man, dass die beiden eine offene Beziehung führen, die aber in Heimliche Laster endet, weil Brody ein "Gigolo" ist und Rachel ihn als Lückenbüßer für Finn benutzte. 'Cassandra July' thumb|left|Brody und CassandraIn Britney 2.0 meint Cassandra nach Oops!... I Did It Again, dass Brody darin unglaublich, während Rachel nur "ok" war. In Glease wird er von ihr gefragt, ob er ihr als Leherassistent helfen möchte, worauf er zustimmt. Nachdem Rachel ihn versetzt hat, übt er mit ihr die Choreo zu There Are Worse Things I Could Do, wonach sie sich küssen. Während er unter der Dusche steht, wird er von Rachel angerufen, worauf Cassandra den Anruf entgegennimmt und ihr erzählt, dass sie mit ihm geschlafen hat. In Wiedersehen macht Freunde meint Brody zu Rachel, dass die Nacht mit Cassie der Hammer war, wohingegen diese in Gutes braucht seine Zeit äußert, dass es nur seinen Bauchmuskeln geschuldet gewesen ist. Songs 'Solos' Staffel Vier *'Sister Christian' (Die neue und die alte Rachel) *'Closer' (Fehde) 'Duette' Staffel Vier *'A Change Would Do You Good' (Rachel) (Wenn die Muse nicht küsst) *'Give Your Heart A Break' (Rachel) (Trennung ist der Liebe Tod?) *'How To Be A Heartbreaker' (Rachel) (Fehde) *'Creep' (Rachel) (Heimliche Laster) Trivia *Er ist der dritte Charakter, der vorgestellt wird, während er unter der Dusche singt, die ersten zwei sind Finn Hudson und Sam Evans. Alle drei wurden jeweils in einer Staffelpremiere eingeführt. *Sein erster veröffentlicher Song sollte El Tango De Roxanne aus Moulin Rouge! in Dramen á la Hollywood sein, was aber aus unbekannten Gründen zu How To Be A Heartbreaker als Duett mit Rachel in Fehde umgeändert wurde. *Alle seine unveröffentlichten Songs singt er unter der Dusche, wohingegen alle seine veröffentlichten Duette mit Rachel sind. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S4 Kategorie:Artikel des Monats Kategorie:NYADA